Passing time
by Ihvesoul
Summary: Short one shot. I might add another few chapters depending on the response I receive. When there is a second shooting in the hospital, they pull together to make it through.


_**A/N: -This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. I hope you like, please review.**_

_**-I don't own the characters or the show.**_

It was only two years ago that the shooting happened. The shooting which scarred everyone forever and now it was happening again.

The hospital was in lockdown and the police on their way, but somewhere in the hospital was a man with a gun and a plot to get revenge.

Meredith was shaking in fear, she couldn't believe it was going to happen again, the only positive this time was her being in a room with Derek, Mark, Owen and Alex.

"I need to go and find Cristina" Meredith says loudly, slightly stuttering.

"No" All four men answer in the same tone.

"What if she's hurt? Owen we need to go and find her!" Meredith begins to panic.

"She's fine, I told you already, I'm certain she isn't even in the hospital because today was her day off" Owen replies soothingly trying to calm down her down.

"Meredith just sit down, please" Derek smiles at his wife, all he wanted was to keep her safe.

"I can't sit down Derek! The last time this happened three of you were shot! What if all of you are shot this time? Then what do I do! I can't save you all!" She was shouting now, the stress of the situation getting to her. Derek pulls her down to sit on his lap and he holds her, trying to comfort her but also to get her to shut up.

"You just need to stay calm, everything is going to be fine" Derek whispers to her still holding her to his chest.

"Anyway worst case scenario we'll use you as a sacrifice" Alex smirks, trying to lighten the mood. But they all knew, Meredith and Alex were close and both of them would risk their lives for each other.

Derek narrows his eyes at Alex, who grins.

"That's not funny Alex! Seriously guys what are we going to do if he threatens us? We can't run at him, Owen proved that last time. We can't let ourselves be distracted, Derek proved that last time and we can't walk up to him asking questions, Alex proved that last time"

"Are you saying it was our fault we got shot last time?" Owen asks wide eyed.

"No, I'm just saying if last time proved anything, it's that we need to be prepared"

"We're prepared, Karev already explained our plan; we sacrifice you. When the gunman comes in threatening to kill us all, we'll all just shove you forward" Mark explains, this time everyone minus Meredith laughs slightly.

"I'm glad you're all finding this funny" Meredith sighs frustratingly.

"The only way we're going to last this is if we stay calm and take our minds off it" Derek states "How about we play a game?"

"A game? Are you kidding me?" Meredith looks at her husband in disbelief.

"Yes I'm serious, stop being so insolent and choose a game" Derek grins, squeezing her sides, earning a smile from his wife.

"How about we play 'Who can stay quiet the longest'? That sounds fun" Mark suggests. The boys grin but Meredith glares at him.

"How about we play 'Everyone beat up Mark'?" Meredith counters.

"None of those three could beat me up darling" Mark smirks.

"Yeah right, I could drop you here and now" Derek replies grinning at his childhood friend.

"No way could you Shepherd, I could but there's no way either you or Alex could" Owen comments, and explains further when he receives a glare from them both "I mean you two aren't exactly the strongest"

"Alright, let's see it then, G.I Joe versus Mark" Derek jokes.

"I don't want to hurt Owen's pride, so maybe another time" Mark quips

"Yeah because that's the reason" Alex raises his eyebrows

"Shut it Karev" Mark warns the younger man.

After some more game suggestions and light hearted teasing, a few hours had passed and the gunman was caught. They all went back to the main area of the hospital, where Cristina runs over to them.

"Oh thank god, you're all okay" Cristina sighs in relief before kissing her husband and hugging her best friend. She releases her grip on Meredith.

"Were you stuck with these four for the entire time?" She asks sympathetically

"Stuck with us? No we were definitely stuck with her!" Owen answers his wife's question which was meant for Meredith.

"Shut up Owen, yes I was Cristina and it's an experience I hope to never have again"

"I feel for you, I have a surgery, talk later" Cristina says quickly before walking off.

"Will you all stop looking at me" Meredith barks before walking off "I'll see you at home" She shouts to Derek

"See you then" Mark shouts after her, all he receives is her raising her middle finger.

"No swearing in the hospital!" Alex shouts and receives the same reply Mark did.


End file.
